She's Mine
by Milkk
Summary: The new students at the academy don't seem to realize Misty is taken.


**When the new students come to the school they all develop massive crushes on Misty so Cordelia calls like a massive school assembly sort of thing and is like "Misty Day is mine"**

* * *

><p>She couldn't take it anymore. She shouldn't have to sit by and watch all these young girls throw themselves at <em><strong>her <strong>_girlfriend. It had been cute at first, seeing all the new young witches flock after Misty wherever she went but the novelty soon wore off.

It had gotten to a point where they couldn't have a minute to themselves, it felt like there was a swooning teen around every corner. Cordelia was at her wit's end, she couldn't think of a way to solve this particular problem, she had tried to bring it up to Misty one night but the younger witch had simply laughed it off exclaiming that she was simply seeing things that weren't there. The Supreme knew better though, even if Misty couldn't see it, she knew she wasn't just imagining things. It was no coincidence that whenever she would lean in to give her girlfriend a kiss a teen would pop up, or when they were about to get intimate at night there would be a knock at the door by a "scared" student effectively ruining the mood.

It was like they were all in cahoots to make sure she never got laid again. No, this would have to end soon. As soon as she found a proper way to handle this solution without a second's hesitation.

* * *

><p>"I don't know, maybe you're overreacting, you did say Misty doesn't see it so maybe there's nothing to see."<p>

Cordelia couldn't think of what to do so she summoned her council, well two-thirds of her council, to ask for advice on how to deal with the hormonal students at the academy.

"Girl, Misty doesn't see it because she only has eyes for Dee, here, but those girls are all over her. I'm surprised one hasn't tried to screw her during a lesson." Queenie saw it and that was enough evidence that Cordelia needed to confirm something had to be done.

"Although I think Queenie could have been a little less crude I think she hit the nail on its head. Now we need to come up with a course of action to reign in these girls." Cordelia added frowning.

Zoe spoke first, "Why don't you just talk to the girls, let them know you two are together, they'll understand." Cordelia just shook her head, she needed to make a statement, the girls all knew they were together, she needed to show them. Just then an idea popped in her head.

Smiling she leaned forward, "Okay, I need you two to call an emergency house meeting tonight."

* * *

><p>Misty stood in front of the room standing beside Zoe and Queenie waiting for Cordelia to arrive, a house meeting had been called and she had no idea what would warrant such a situation. Usually when the coven was summoned for a meeting it was the council who did the summoning but for reasons she could not think of Misty was left out of the loop. Looking around the room it was obvious she wasn't the only one confused by what was happening, it appeared all but the other two council members were at a loss.<p>

A silenced washed over the room as Cordelia walked in, taking measured strides she made her way to the front of the room and began to address the girls. "I know you're all wondering why I gathered everyone tonight but I just had to go over some simple rules in the house," pausing, the Supreme beckoned Misty over, when the younger witch was standing next to her Cordelia continued. "It seems some of you have forgotten a rule of the house, one does not steal from a sister witch and make no mistake about it, she belongs to me." Cordelia finished glaring at a few teens in particular as she wrapped an arm around the swamp witch.

Misty blushed a violent shade of red, she had never seen Cordelia act this way, it was shocking and although she should have felt appalled that Cordelia had just referred to her as property she had felt a sense of arousal rise within her. Zoning out Misty couldn't help but imagine how ripping off her girlfriend's clothes right there, it had been a long time and seeing the usually calm and collected woman so possessive was hot.

The meeting came to an end soon after, Cordelia never releasing the hold she had on Misty's waist, when the room cleared out and just the young couple remained Cordelia turned to apologize to Misty, she had just now realized that this whole scene could be embarrassing for the other woman. However, as she opened her mouth to speak she felt a finger get pushed to her lips in a shushing motion.

"Not one word. I know you're sorry, I can sense it on ya'. Now come upstairs an' show me how sorry ya' really are." And with that Misty grabbed Cordelia's arm and led them upstairs to their shared room.


End file.
